memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Danube class/archive
Most of this article is pure cut+paste from DITL. Unless Graham Kennedy wrote this, it's Copyright infringement, IMHO. http://www.ditl.org/hedship.php?feddanube --Andrew :I'm adding a copyvio notice to the page because I've found it does plagiarize some passages. I'm more interested in getting a workable version of the page with more canon data references, rather than tech manual stuff. I think the lack of episode references and style makes this a substandard article anyway. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 06:01, 28 Sep 2004 (CEST) :I've attempted to jazz this up a bit. I need a lotta episode references, though. quanta By Inferno's Light I've just watched 'By Inferno's Light' from DS9's 5th season. Its the one where the Dominion have come through the wormhole and changeling Bashir dies. Anyway, I noticed something odd about the runabouts in that episode. As the runabouts are lauched ready for battle the second time, O'Brien's comm voice can be heard saying the names of the runabouts; Rio Grande, Volga and Yukon. That makes three, but Worf and Garak still had one in Gamma Quadrant (presumably the Rubicon), so that makes four. Since when did DS9 have more than three runabouts? :DS9 has 6 runabout landing pads, so maybe the station did have more than 4 runabouts from time to time. Was it ever stated in an episode that there were only supposed to be three runabours at a time? --Jörg 16:35, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it wasn't stated that the station must have 3, but thats always what have been shown, from Sisko saying 3 arrived on the Enterprise-D, to them only having three for fighting the Maquis and station evacuation/defense. This episode seems to be the only one that doesn't have the 3 limit. Also in this episode, when the runabouts are launched for the first time (just before Dukat joins the Dominion fleet), only two are shown joining the fleet (as it should be with one in the Gamma Quadrant). One of these two has a rollbar pod, however none of the three named runabouts were ever shown with rollbars, so is this a fifth runabout, in addition to Rio Grande, Volga, Yukon and Rubicon? And where was the other runabout(s) then? I presume that this rollbar runabout would be the one eventually destroyed at Empok Nor later in the series. :I think the rollbar pod can be attached and removed as is needed. The USS Ganges was seen with a pod in most of its appearances, but without the rollbar in "Vortex" and "Progress". Also, the USS Rio Grande did appear with a rollbar in "Melora". But you're right, the USS Volga, Yukon and Rubicon were never seen with the rollbar. --Jörg 16:35, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::I never noticed the Rio Grande pod, although it seems like they mixed up the names in that episode, and should have had Dax and Melora on the Rio Grande, with Sisko and co. chasing in the Orinoco. :::I'd have to agree with Jorg- it makes infintely more sense for the rollbar to be a quick-on-quick-off type of apparatus. If it were a permanent fixture, why not just build every runabout with one? Roundeyesamurai 12:34, 12 May 2006 (UTC) The unknown runabout The article states that there was a runabout with the registry number of NCC-73918. Was this the runabout that appeared in Timescape -Rebelstrike2005 18:23, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :No, it appeared in "Tacking Into the Wind". -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:38, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Oh yeah, the one Kira, Garak and Damar just left floating in Cardassian space. Could this info be added to the page?-Rebelstrike2005 18:44, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Since this list only reads the names and registries of various runabouts, i'd say an additional note would be out of place -- this information would be best placed in a new article about the NCC-73918 -- as can the additional unknown runabout, but I'm at a loss for naming that article. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:08, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::I hope someone can think of something--Rebelstrike2005 19:31, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::Runabout (Enterprise-D) ? seeing as it was a runabout apparently assigned to the enterprise? or maybe add it to the Tomb of the Unknown Runabout ;P -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 20:32, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) Maximum Warp speed? Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought that the Danube-class was only capable of Warp 4? - the article states Warp 8 but in the episode "Dax" the people who arrested/abducted Jadzia Dax tried escaping in a vessel capable of going faster than Warp 4, knowing that the runabouts would be unable to pursue them. --Scimitar 21:42, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I think the runabouts changed characteristics over the years -- while the 2369 runabouts were limited, it seems they were retrofit or replaced by faster versions over the years, as described in the DS9 Technical Manual. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:29, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::That would explain it. Thanks.--Scimitar 17:38, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Sorry , but I still dont buy it. Im preparing to play StarTrek RPG (decipher/coda system) and this kind of imput is usefull. Just think about a ship this small travelling at warp 8... all the logistics implications... Why would Starfleet have big starships? You could build an armada of runabouts using the raw materials of 1 starship. We would be seeing star wars.. not startrek. On top of that: it has so much internal space that almost no room for the engines. Sorry.. warp 8? no way :) the series just loose internal coerence. Dr sage I don't remember which, but one episode of DS9 had a scene where Kira was looking for ships which could pursue a runabout, and stated that such vessels needed to be able to travel at Warp 5 in order to overtake the runabout. This would put the runabout's top speed in the high 4 range (4.7-4.9, perhaps). Roundeyesamurai 02:44, 26 April 2006 (UTC) ::"it has so much internal space that almost no room for the engines." - Except for the two large nacelles, the space under the nacelle pylons and the whole of the dorsal spine? Thats where the engines are, both warp and impulse. Update Needed Okay, after nearly two years, no one seems to have located or provided any episode reference or reliable data of any kind that runabouts can exceed warp factor 5. That is the maximum speed supported in an episode reference, and there is nothing to support the article's current claim that they can go to warp factor 7. I'm just a guest, so I will simply post this here and urge a registered user to go ahead and edit the main page to remove the Warp 7 reference. The Writers' Guide for DS9 gave a maximum speed for the runabouts of warp factor 4.7, and the onscreen reference from "Dax" supports this, so I suggest that fact is all we know and need to know on this subject.--Guest, 14:38, 11 March 2007 Another unknown runabout? Does anyone know if the runabout destroyed in "The Ship" was named? Also, the image of the runabout was stock footage of the USS Rio Grande from The Homecoming, and the Rio Grande survived the series. Tough Little Ship 10:40, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) *I don't believe it was, however the Fact Files seems to suggest it was the Volga. File 27 Card 13 (Deep Space Nine Runabouts) mentions in the Volga entry: "It is later used to take Captain Sisko through the wormhole on a mission to examine the mining potential of a small planet" and further down: "Status: Destroyed by a Jem'Hadar ship." All this despite the Volga being mentioned int he very same episode that the Yukon is destroyed (only 2 entries down on the Fact Files page). So thats the only name I've ever seen given to it, though obviously wrong and non-canon. Weapons pod, not sensor pod A small error I've corrected, given the usage of pods atop runabouts in DS9: weapons, not sensors. Torlek 21:18, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Court Martial? Something I've been wondering: As we've seen in Star Trek IV and "The Measure of a Man", when a starship is lost a court martial of the vessel's captain is standard procedure. So, as runabout are considered starships (USS names and NCC registries), does that mean that Sisko gets court martialled everytime a runabout is destroyed? If so, it means he's had about a dozen if you include the Defiant (maybe even Saratoga as he was the highest ranking survivor). DS9 runabout delivery I believe the Enterprise-D visited DS9 and delivered the initial 3 runabouts in 2369 (stardate 46388), not 2368 as stated. Also, is there any evidence that the runabouts were brand new at the time ? They may have been reassigned from other duties elsewhere in the Federation.--Amtom 17:19, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Moved from Talk:USS Danube More starship prototypes :Moved from Memory Alpha:Votes for deletion. ;USS Danube, USS Springfield Since we got rid of the rest of these non-canon prototypes, lets get rid of these, (keep first part of USS Springfield though.) Ensign q 19:43, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :If neither of these can be found in a permitted resource (the Star Trek Encyclopedia, production art, etc.) they should go. Aholland 19:54, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :Does the DS9 tecnnical manual count as that? - Ensign q 20:02, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was going to drop an FYI to Aholland, as it appears he didnt seem to notice the reference to the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual cited to the Danube page. As for the Springfield, it was simply something that was overlooked (in part because there is a legitimate Springfield) yesterday while cleaning out the other "prototypes". I'm going to take care of it now as an addendum to the corrections that were made the day before last. --Alan del Beccio 20:08, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I actually didn't look at the article for the Danube; I assumed that the suggestion was being made because no citation was given. That'll teach me! Anyway, I believe the DS9 Tech Manual is a Restricted Validity Resource under the canon policy. I believe it also fits the criteria for potential use of information inside it (depending on the data in question) as the basis for an article. If the ship was included in that, it should be able to stay here. Aholland 20:19, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Very well, until further notice, will remove the warning. however, I will reinstate the warning if it turns out it is not metioned in the ds9 tech manual. - Ensign q 21:15, 15 March 2006 (UTC) ::Fair enough. I would check it out for you but, alas, don't have a copy handy right now. Aholland 22:21, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Updates I'm making some stylistic changes, and tightening up references, but am doing so under the assumption that the claim that this ship is referenced with this data in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual is correct. Aholland 01:51, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :I have the manual, the ship is indeed mentioned. I guess i could photograph the page its on if you need more proof than my word.. or would the photo be a copyright violation? -- Captain M.K.B. 01:56, 18 March 2006 (UTC) ::Nope, no need to violate copyrights. If you have a copy handy and have verified it that's fine by me. Aholland 03:21, 18 March 2006 (UTC)